


Foreign Student

by HyucksPup



Category: Hrvy - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuming Inside, High School, Languages, M/M, Marking, No Condom, No Lube, Raw - Freeform, Rimming, School, Spit As Lube, Unprotected Sex, cum, soft end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Renjun shows the new foreign student the campus.





	Foreign Student

“Hey Excuse me?” Renjun close his locker door, turned around and saw a unknown blonde boy.

“Ehm hi, do you know where room 209 is?” English…

Renjun understood him, he was the best in his class when it comes to different languages, but at the sudden surprise having a handsome boy in front of him almost made him forget it.

 

“Do you understand English?” The boy now asked, Renjun snapped out of his daydream.

“YES! Yes i do, sorry! Ehh what was it again?” His accent wasn’t that bad, but it made the boy smile, like a sun rised.

“Room 209, do you know where it is? I’m kinda lost.” He scratched his neck and looked like a lost puppy to Renjun almost 

“I have to go there too, so come with me.” He started walking with the blonde boy behind him, like a mother duck with her babies.

  
  


“AH Renjun good that u are with him!” The teacher lit up walking to the blond boy,

“H Harvey, I’m Mr. Seo, i am in charge of the foreign students,” shaking hands.

“Renjun, i actually was to ask you to show him the campus, and since you are my best student in English, it had to be the one and only Renjun.” He patted the Chinese boy shoulder.

 

“Uh yeah sure Mr.Seo, but i need the notes of the classes i missed somehow.”

“NO WORRY! I will give it to you at the end of the day! And now shush, show the man the house!” He jokes and gave his glowing smile to them.

As Renjun turned around he saw that the eyes from the guy were checking him out, completely!

 

“Okay, let’s go..?” 

“Harvey!” He gave Renjun his hand and hold it, awkwardly long for the shorter boy.

He eventually let go and gave Renjun the precedence. 

Renjun noticed Harveys eyes stabbing him, especially at his butt, well it’s his own fault, he had to wear those skinny black jeans today with some cuts, that shows his baby white skin.

  
  


“So and this is the boys sport changing room, do you have a locker key alr-“

The door got locked, Renjun turned around and saw the boy facing him, while his hand is at the door knob.

“I am not done? Why did you clos-“ 

“Be quiet,” Harvey said harsh, stepping closer to the other boy, who backed up till his back hit the wall.

 

“You really pretty.” He whispers into his neck while playing on the shirts hem.

“T-thanks?” Renjun got goosebumps, he shrieked up as he felt a tongue on his neck.

“And sweet too” Harvey started to kiss and bite his skin, makin Renjun hands krunch at the wall.

“Can i?” He lifted the shirt a little and waited till the Chinese boy nodded his head, was eventually happened. The shirt felt on the floor and hands were over his body, moving from his slim waist to his back, while the kisses went down from the neck to the shoulder and collarbone.

 

“Mmh” Renjun whined out, the hands went down, over his ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks.

“Do you want it?” Harvey asks him, centimeters before his lips. Renjun answered with pulling him by the neck to him, kissing wild and needy.

The pants fell on the floor with the underwear, Harvey immediately grabbed his ass again and felt the soft skin squishing underneath his hands.

 

“fuck, turn around.” Renjun gave him one last kiss and faced the wall, Harvey kneel down and spread the cheeks seeing the pink hole.

“FUCK” Renjun moans out in Korean as the tongue licked and pushed into his hole.

Every boy he had, never ate him someone out, and holy fuck, this is so so good.

“Is it good?” His ass cheek got bitten and kissed

“Very good. Keep going please!” He arched his back and shove his ass closer to the others face.

 

The tongue enters him again and he moans out, swing his hand to the back and gripped Harveys hair to push him deeper. A finger slides in with the tongue.

“Fuck yes!” Renjun moans out and loved the feeling so damn much, the second finger came in, the tongue got pushed out but Harvey still licked this rim while thrusting and curling his fingers inside Renjun.

“More” He whines out and became a third finger with a lot of spit, sliding so soft in and out.

 

“God You’re so tight and soft, i can’t wait to fuck this hole.” The older moans out and got hypnotized at the sight how his finger get sucked in by the eager hole.

“Please. Fuck me, please, please.” Renjun begged and whined at the emptiness. Harvey pulled his pants in such a hurry down and spit a ton in his and on his hard dick.

Renjun never had such a dick. Middle long but thicc.

 

“I’m going in now, slowly.” Harvey informed him and kissed the neck while sliding his tip inside the tight heat.

Renjun immediately felt the stretch and it was sinful at how good it was feeling! 

“Fuck” he cursed out in chinese and leaned his head back at the foreign student shoulder.

As he felt the whole dick inside him, his started to gave out a bit, Harvey noticed it and hold one of Renjun legs up, giving him also another angel.

 

“So deep now” Renjun moans out and Harvey smirked, started to slowly thrust in and out. 

“Harder!”

The thrusts got harder and faster

“Fuck! You’re so tight! I can’t hold that long! Such a tight slutty hole.” Harvey moans out and digged his nails into the leg he is holding.

Renjun moans loud, trying to grip the wall, his whole body feels tight, overwhelmed.

 

“Cuming! I’m cuming, can’t AHH hold HHNnn it” he moans out in three different languages, getting dumb fucked. Harvey picked his speed up, let the leg down and grip him by the hip. Fucking into him in an animalistic pace.

“Fuck imma cum” he moans out and shoots his load into Renjun, the twitching dick inside him made him cum, hitting his right places dead on. High pitched moans and curses in different languages. 

 

They rode out their orgsms, holding each other close, kisses on the neck and shoulder to calm the little boy down. 

They cleaned themselves up at the sinks.

“I hope you won’t regret it. I really liked it.” Harvey broke the silence.

 

“Oh god! Nonono!! It was good! I liked it, very very much!” Renjun panics and hold his hand in a strong grip.

“Good, here is my number. In case you want to grab some food together, or spend a real night with me.” He winked and walked out the changing room “till tomorrow in class Renjun” the door closed.

 

What the fuck was this. Renjun thoughts and looked at his purple neck. He definitely(!) is gonna go out with that handsome man! 

  
  
  


+82 xx xxxx xxxx

 

‘Hey, Renjun here <3’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao i will turn on ‘receiving every comment’ I’m curious!  
> Anyway! I hope u liked it! I didn’t read over it, so pLEASE ignore my mistakes:)
> 
> My nsfw/d twt: @HyucksPup


End file.
